


Pitied

by JamieBenn



Series: Prompt Meme Fills [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Disability, Disabled Character, No-Sex :(, Paralyzed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a kink meme prompt. Louis gets paralysed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitied

Louis remembered it all – the blinding lights of the truck coming towards the car, with him in the drivers seat. Him and his bloody age meant that he was the only one who could drive, meaning he was driving, meaning that he was the one the was in the way of the car door when the truck driver’s terrible driving caused his truck to go smashing into Louis’ little car with him and the other boys inside.

The other boys had barely been injured. Harry had gotten a little gash on his forehead and Liam had broken his arm, but the door had actually trapped one of his legs and something that had never quite been figured out had damaged his spinal cord.

So, yes, that was how Louis had ended up paralysed and his only mode of transport was a wheelchair, which, all things considered was quite hard to control, and Louis was going to need to build his arm muscles up if he wanted to wheel it with ease.

But Louis hated the way people looked at him when he was in the wheelchair, with their pity and their sorrow yet he couldn’t see much empathy, as it was all sympathy.

They’d even passed some fans in the hospital one time, as Louis was wheeling himself through the corridors trying to get everything figured out – physically and mentally.

But the thing that truly pissed Louis off, and he only remembered it on one of his wheels around the hospital was that he had no control over anything below his waist – including his penis, which meant no sex? Was he going to have any pleasure ever again? And Harry surely didn’t want him. He looked at Louis just like any other person in the hospital did, with all their sympathy and wide eyes, quite obviously meant for him.

But of course Harry had to come approach him and start stroking his back, which was very patronising if Louis could say so in the least. His hand in the small of Louis’ back was meant to be comforting, but it just made it uncomfortable and horrible.

“You’ll be alright.” Harry told him, as though what he said truly matters. It’s not like he could get Louis to walk again, to put him on both of his legs and for him to even perform again, to get on that stage and dance to the music while he sung. His career was over. He knew that. Louis didn’t say any of what he thought, of course. What would he be like if Harry heard that? Maybe he’d be even more injured. Maybe he’d be dead. Oh, how he wished that Harry would just kill him, and spare him the pity.

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two?????


End file.
